Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars
Radio in ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' varies depending on the platform: there are 5 radios that are available in all versions, but the PSP, iOS and Android versions have added 6 more radios, and on top of that the iOS and Android versions have an additional custom radio station. The radio soundtrack is substantially stripped down from that found in previous games, due to the size limitations of the Nintendo DS cartridge. None of the radios feature any voice tracks, being purely instrumental. All the stations are named after real music labels and artists of bands, most of whom contributed, albeit with instrumental rather than vocal songs. Radio stations in vehicles can be changed through buttons on the touch screen. Interestingly, the radio stations from Grand Theft Auto IV are advertised on billboards throughout the city, yet none are accessible to the player. Available in all versions Ticklah Ticklah is a dub radio station, playing primarily reggae-inspired beats. Named after reggae/dub artist Ticklah. * Ticklah feat. Rob Symeonn - "Pork Eater" (2007) * Sonic Boom - "The Dub and the Restless" (2001) * Rootical Sound - "Dub It Today" (2001) * Douglass & Degraw feat. Rob Symeonn - "Wicked a Go Dub It" (2001) * Rootical Sound - "Horny Dub" (2000) * Calbert Walker - "General TSO" (2001) * Ticklah - "Descent" (2007) * Ticklah - "Nine Years" (2007) Deadmau5 Deadmau5 is a station playing electronic and progressive house tunes. Named after the DJ deadmau5. * BSOD - "Oblique" (2006) * BSOD - "Choplifted" (2008) * Deadmau5 feat. MC Flipside - "Hi Friend" (Instrumental Mix) (2008) * Deadmau5 - "Rubiq" (2006) * BSOD - "Tilt" (unreleased) (2006) * BSOD - "Lollercoaster" (Kinda Funny Remix) (2006) * BSOD - "Lollercoaster" (Outright Hilarious Remix) (2006) * BSOD - "Saws And Squares" (2006) * BSOD - "Game Over" (2007) * BSOD - "Milton" (2008) Alchemist Alchemist is a station playing experimental hip-hop instrumentals. Named after the music producer The Alchemist. * Gangrene - "The Lost One" (2009) * Gangrene - "Haha" (2009) * Gangrene - "Assassin" (2009) * Gangrene - "Crimerate" (2009) * Gangrene - "Future Trains" (2009) * Gangrene - "Clubster" (2009) * Gangrene - "The Thirst" (2009) * Gangrene - "Quick Jux" (2009) * Gangrene - "Crack" (2009) * Gangrene - "Tight" (2009) Truth & Soul Truth & Soul is a jazz, soul, easy listening and funk station. Named after Truth and Soul, a record label. * Bronx River Parkway - "Song for Ray" (2008) * El Michels Affair - "Detroit Twice" (2003) * El Michels Affair - "Too Late to Turn Back" (2003) * Lee Fields & The Expression - "My World" (2008) * El Michels Affair - "El Pueblo Unido" (2005) * Bronx River Parkway feat. Jose Parla & The Candela All Stars - "La Valla" (2006) * Bronx River Parkway feat. The Candela All Stars - "Me Toca" (2007) * The Expressions - "Money Is King" (2005) * Cosmic Force - "Ghetto Down" (2008) * Cosmic Force - "Trinidad Bumb" (2005) Prairie Cartel Prairie Cartel is a station playing mostly rock, electronica and indie music. Named after the band The Prairie Cartel. * Prairie Cartel - "Burning Down the Other Side" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Beautiful Shadow" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Magnetic South" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Narcotic Inciduos" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Fuck Yeah, That Wide" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Cracktown" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Suitcase Pimp" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "No Light Escapes There" (2009) * Prairie Cartel - "Lost All Track of Time" (2008) * Prairie Cartel - "Cloud Sombrero" (2009) PSP/iOS/Android Platforms Only The PSP version retains the music and style from the DS version and included more tracks exclusive for the PSP version. The following radio stations are exclusive to the PSP, and (with update to 1.1.0) to the iOS and Android versions. DJ Khalil DJ Khalil is a funky hip-hop instrumental radio station playing songs produced by DJ Khalil. * Defari - "Show Some Luv" (2009) * Bo Da Goodfella - "Live From The Garden" (2009) * Kida - "Street Music" (2009) * Luguz - "High Off Myself" (2009) * Bishop Lamont - "Inconvenient Truth" (2007) * Latroce Mex - "Le Tsar" (2009) * God'sHand - "Die With My Jutsu" (2009) * Chace Infinite feat. Krondon & Phil The Agony - "Welcome" (2009) * Roc C & Illa J - "Turn It Up" (2009) * Hot Dollar feat. Kobe - "Night Life" (2008) * DJ Khalil & Chin Injeti - "China" (2009) Tortoise Tortoise is a station playing post-rock. Named after the band Tortoise. * Tortoise - "Minors" (2009) * Tortoise - "Salt the Skies" (2004) * Tortoise - "Charteroak Foundation" (2009) * Tortoise - "Seneca" (2000) * Tortoise - "High Class Slim Came Floatin' In" (2009) * Tortoise - "Penumbra" (2009) * Tortoise - "Gigantes" (2009) * Tortoise - "Northern Something" (2009) * Tortoise - "Prepare Your Coffin" (2009) * Tortoise - "Ten-Day Interval" (1998) Turntables on the Hudson Turntables on the Hudson is a Worldbeat music station, named after the music festival. * Nickodemus - "2 Sips & Magic" (2009) * Nickodemus & Osiris - "Brooklyn Ole" (2001) * Zeb - "Toe to Toe" (2009) * Nickodemus - "Sun Children" (instrumental) (2009) * Nickodemus & Quantic - "La Lluvia" (instrumental) (2009) * Nickodemus & Zeb - "Bellies & Brass" (2007) * Zeb - "Revolutionary Dreams" (2006) * Zeb - "Afro Disco" (Infragandhi & Cameleon Selecta Remix) (2008) * Zeb - "Turbo Jeepsy" (2007) * Zeb - "Balkany & Flowers" (2007) Anvil Anvil is a station only playing songs by the Metal band Anvil. *Anvil - "666" (1982) *Anvil - "Metal on Metal" (1982) *Anvil - "March of the Crabs" (1982) *Anvil - "Forged in Fire" (1983) *Anvil - "School Love" (1981) *Anvil - "Thumb Hang" (2007) * Anvil - "Winged Assassins" (1983) Sinowav FM Sinowav FM is a radio station that plays typical Chinese folk songs. * Ren Tongxiang - "Caravan Bells on the Silk Road" (1993) * He Xunyou - "Flying Carp" (2001) * Central Traditional Orchestra - "A Trip To Lhasa - Movement 4: Driving Out Demons" (2002) * Wang Changyuan - "Battling Against Typhoon" (2000) * Wang Changyuan - "Guangling Strains" (2004) * Wang Changyuan - "Lofty Mountains and Flowing Water" (2002) * China Central Folk Music Orchestra - "Oriole Singing" (2001) * Zhu Runfu - "Autumn Reflections by the Dongting Lake" (1998) DFA DFA is a dance-punk, disco and electronica station featuring songs produced by DFA Records. * Altair Nouveau - "Space Fortress" (2009) * Walter Jones - "The Odyssey Sound" (Mogg & Naudascher Edit) (2006) * Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 1" (2007) * The Juan MacLean - "The Simple Life" (2008) * Mogg & Naudascher - "Moon Unit Part 2" (2007) * Plastique de Rêve - "Lost in the City" feat. Ghostape (2008) * Skatebård - "Pagans" (2007) * Max Brannslokker - "Stropharia" (2008) * Strangelets - "Riot on Planet 10" (Blitz Gramsci Remix) (2007) iOs/Android Platforms Only Independence FM Independence FM is a custom radio station. The player must create an iTunes playlist titled "GTA", which will allow the game to randomly play songs within the playlist. Only available on the iOS and Android versions. Ratings All stations are assigned a rating from zero to five stars, depending on the amount of time the player spends listening to them. These can be views by accessing the radio player in the PDA. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars